


can you whistle?

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kissing, eiichi is very annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Eiichi seems oddly fascinated by whether Ranmaru can whistle or not. And Ranmaru has reached the end of his stick.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 15





	can you whistle?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet i saw this morning

"Are you absolutely certain?"

Exasperated, Ranmaru glared at the brown-haired man on the other end of the sofa. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been asked this stupid question, and quite frankly, he was at the end of his rope. Eiichi _really_ seemed to love to piss him off.

"Eiichi," Ranmaru growled. "You've been on my ass about this all mornin'. Why the hell do you care if I can whistle?"

"But _can_ you, though?"

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, rubbing at his temple. Why the hell was this such a big deal?! Unable to take this anymore, he gave in reluctantly.

"Of course I can, for god's sake! Jeez... I'll show you if it's that goddamn important..."

Ranmaru puckered his lips, ready to make the sound, but it never came out. Eiichi, with the cheekiest, most annoying grin imaginable, proceeded to steal a kiss from the rocker. He pulled away in a mere second, giving a self-satisfied smile and settling back on his side of the sofa.

_...This bastard._

For a second, Ranmaru just stared. Barely able to process that this, _this,_ a single fucking kiss was what Eiichi spent all morning pestering him to get, his eyebrow twitched. He couldn't be serious.

"Are you _fuckin'_ kiddi-"

These words couldn't make their way out either, because suddenly he was lying down, Eiichi on top of him and kissing him senseless. In a single moment, Ranmaru went from infuriated to completely helpless, his face under attack by his boyfriend.

"Wha- _hey,_ bastard- _sto-_ " Ranmaru choked through laughter he couldn't suppress as he weakly attempted to shove Eiichi off of him, with little success.

"I can't help myself, Ranmaru," Eiichi was laughing, unrelenting with his kisses. "Your surprised expression is just too delightful. _Good!_ "

After a large amount of kisses, Ranmaru finally collected himself enough to push Eiichi's face away, though the man resumed his position, hovering over him. He still had that stupid cocky smirk on his face - Ranmaru strongly wished he could wipe it right off somehow.

Sighing loudly, Ranmaru found himself staring into Eiichi's violet eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. "The lengths you'll go... why the hell not just _ask_ for a kiss?"

"That should be fairly obvious, shouldn't it?" Eiichi grinned smugly. "You're very attractive when you're riled up."

Ranmaru groaned and pulled Eiichi's head down for another kiss - mainly to shut him up. "And you're annoyin' as hell when you're rilin' me up," he retorted, after pulling away.

"Such sharp words..." Eiichi clutched his chest in mock offense. "I'm wounded."

"Yeah, n' you deserve it," Ranmaru said, even as he pulled Eiichi's body down to rest on top of his. "You're real fuckin' infuriatin' sometimes, you know that?"

Making himself comfortable on top of his boyfriend with a smile, Eiichi knew he'd won this battle. He always did. "But you still love me," he asserted, pressing a couple more kisses to Ranmaru's neck.

Ranmaru lazily threw his arm around Eiichi, resting a hand on the back of his head. He still couldn't say he was happy about Eiichi getting off scot-free yet again, but it shouldn't have been a surprise to him anymore. There wasn't much point protesting.

"No one's questionin' that," Ranmaru muttered, burying his fingers in Eiichi's hair. "Just be less annoyin' about it next time you want a kiss, alright?"

Eiichi let his eyes fall closed, relaxed by the rise and fall of Ranmaru's chest as he snuggled closer. "No guarantees."


End file.
